A Real Smile
by Wrath Dragoneel
Summary: A small story about Natsu. It's OOC and there are OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**All right! This is going to be my second story and please excuse me if I make errors. I'll also say that I don't have enough confidence in my writing but I just felt like getting this idea out of my head which had been there for a long time. This story is mostly OOC and I am going to complete this story in 2 chapters. I'll see if I want to continue it to make a long story according to the reviews I get and Ideas I get.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**A Real Smile**

There was a lot of noise as usual in the city of Stella, an enormous city famous for its Magic and Martial Arts Academies. There were magic shops, huge shopping districts, residential areas and other buildings. A young man with distinctive pink hair who looked around 24-25 years old walked down the bustling evening streets. He was wearing a black vest underneath a black coat with golden lining, baggy cream colored pants with brown boots. People around the streets waved at him as though they were very fond of him. He waved back at them with a smile. But the people didn't have any ways to know that those smiles he gave them were nothing but fake. He walked for twenty minutes and passed by all the residential areas and stood before an average sized house in the corner of the huge city. The man shut his eyes as stood before his house. "_Natsu!" _Natsu shot opened his eyes. There was sweat dripping down his face due to the unexpected memory popping up. Natsu shook of the memory and went inside.

"_Hmm…. What should I eat today_?" Natsu wondered to himself. "_Maybe I'll go eat outside since I don't feel up to the task of making dinner for myself_ _or_ _I can quit being lazy and use the skill known as cooking that I went through hell to acquire over the decades to cook for myself". _Natsu argued inside his head for a while and ended roasting raw fishes with his fire and stuffing them into his stomach. After the meal, he thought about what he should do over the 1 week vacation he got as a teacher at the Tensei Magic Academy. "I finally got some time off from those annoying brats, I should spend my time wisely" "But It'd still be a pain since those brats might come to my house to bug me". "Argh… I can't make my head work when I need it to work. I think I'll go to sleep for tonight and decide on it tomorrow".

"_Natsu? Is that you Natsu?" Gray had a hard time telling if it was his friend or not. "Hey, w-what happened? Why are covered in blood?" By that time Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, the Exceeds and couple of other Fairy Tail members along with the master had arrived at the scene. They were all battered and had recently been in rough battles. "Don't worry. Most of it is not my blood it's that guy's" Natsu said that in a low tone while pointing towards a body that was missing both its arms and legs and was lying inside a pool was crimson blood. There was a little silence which was followed by shock as the guild member turned their heads to look to where Natsu's finger was pointing. "Th-That's –"Erza stuttered and couldn't complete her sentence which was completed by the master "Z-Zeref?!" Even more surprisingly, he was still able to talk. "Hehehe *heavy breathing* you reduced me to this *heavy breathing* Natsu, I'll make you feel the pain *heavy breathing* I felt. Not having a place in this world *heavy breathing* I'll make you feel the pain!" as he said that, a magic seal appeared under Natsu and all of Zeref's blood that was on Natsu's body turned into a sword which immediately ripped a hole through the left side of Natsu's chest. "Natsu!" screamed the guild members as they ran towards him. He saw Zeref's body turn into dust through the corner of his eye. Then before his head was gone, he saw a smile on Zeref's face which sent chills down to his blazing core._

"What the hell?" said Natsu too himself as he quickly opened his eyes and got up to find the sun up. "A dream." "Why the hell are these memories popping up now of all times."

**All Right. So what do you think about this chapter. I'll end the story in the next chapter and if I get any new ideas and depending on the reviews, I'll think about continuing. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make a long story with this plot so I won't be ending it here. There are going to be many OC's in this story.**

The sun was shining bright through the window in Natsu's room. Natsu was still lying in his bed thinking about the dream he had. "_What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I remembering THAT now_?" Natsu got up and started to get dressed. "Okay, I'll shake that off and think about getting out of here to enjoy the little time I got off before THEY come barging in here." Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Dammit! They're already here." Natsu said that as he proceeded to open the window in his room to escape. As he jumped out, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Shadows of people covered Natsu's body as they surrounded Natsu. "We knew you'd try to escape through the window" said a voice which sounded like a girl's voice. "You think we don't by now that you'll try to escape through here?" This time the voice was male. "_Oh great! There goes my vacation." _Natsu got up with a straight face as to not let his students see him troubled. "_Let's see, how many of them are here"_ Natsu started to count the number of teenagers that were around him. "_Damn, almost half of those idiots came here today"._ Natsu said that to himself after he counted there number to 5. "Don't you have anything better to do, like practice your magic or something." "We did come here to practice" said the same female voice as before. "Well that's half of it, the other reason we came here is to bother you. Isn't that right Maya?" "Ye-Yes" Maya squealed in a shy voice. "Your honesty is kind of scary" said Natsu in an annoyed voice. "Hey Rave, did you remember to tell the others to come?" said the same female voice as before. "Of course I told them, I think, no, I forgot" Rave said this with a proud smile on his face. "Wait, the rest of them are coming too?" Natsu's voice was ignored. "Aki, you go get them" "No way, you go yourself Rika" replied Aki with a feminine voice. "Hey don't ignore me" Natsu was ignored again. "Maya, why don't you go" now Rika turned to Maya. "Umm… Ok" Maya mumbled. "Hey Rika, You asked Maya because you know that she never refuses" this time it was a male voice. "Then why don't you go Blake?" Replied Rika with a bossy voice. Rika, Rave, Aki glared at each other as Blake stood in front of Maya obviously trying to be her knight in the shining armor. "Alright, calm down guys, why don't you all go home and –""YOU KEEP QUITE" shouted Rika, Aki and Rave in unison which made Natsu pop a nerve on his temple. Maya and Blake backed off because they seem have noticed the anger level going up in their teacher. "Well, this is going to get ugly" said Blake while still acting as the knight in the shining armor.

*smack smack smack*

Now there were big bumps emitting steam on Rika, Aki and Rave's heads. "You guys come here every time I get some time off and start bugging me. What the hell is wrong with you dorks?" Natsu seemed to have blown a fuse because he kept on scolding them for tem minutes. Then Natsu heard the Rika "tch" which caused Natsu to twitch his eye and put on a creepy smile to hold off his anger. Natsu sighed and told them to come inside his because they were causing this scene outside Natsu's window. Not that anyone was around to see. After they went inside Natsu closed his eyes and said "Okay, since you guys have already ruined my day tell me what you guys want." "We were bored so we came here" said Rave with a bored look on his face while sitting on the sofa. Maya went to the kitchen to get everyone drinks while Rika and Aki went exploring in the house. Blake was at the entrance to the kitchen which connected the kitchen and living room where Rave and Natsu were. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he looked at Maya pouring down the drinks and listened to Rave and Natsu's conversation which he found boring. "Hey Natsu, what do you do for fun 'cause I don't see anything interesting around" Aki asked Natsu while entering the living room. "You think that I'll leave my stuff out in the open when I know idiots like you are going to come here, and call me sensei." Maya came with the drinks and everyone sat down on the sofa with their drinks. "So Sensei, where did you learn so much about magic? You know almost everything we ask about magic." Maya's question came out of nowhere which shocked Natsu a little but he didn't show it on his face. "I'm interested too" added Blake. "Yeah, me too" said Rave. Rika added" You're not old like most of the other teacher". "Not all of the teacher are old" said Natsu clearly trying to avoid the topic. "Well, we aren't talking about the teachers of the other subjects. Almost all of the Magic and Martial Arts teacher are over 40 years old" argued Aki. "Well, I just learned fast and found teaching interesting so I thought I'd become a teacher" said Natsu which seemed like a good enough reason to the student. "_Phew… that was close. It's good that they believed me so fast". _"So, the others were coming too?" Natsu asked as he remembered them arguing outside. "Yeah they were but Rave forgot to tell them" answered Rika. "Well, sorry" said Rave sarcastically. Maya was just quietly looking at her friends talking. Blake switched between looking at Maya and the window whenever Maya looked at him.

They spent the whole day chatting and talking. Natsu fell asleep 6 times and was woken up by his caring students by new methods every time which made Natsu swear to himself that he will never ever ever again let them in his house. But he knew that was impossible. As he closed the door he heard them talking about letting the other 5 of his students know about coming here tomorrow. After they left, the sun was already setting. Natsu closed the door and let off a deep sigh. "Tomorrow again?" "Then he remembered the question Maya asked him. " Where did I learn so much about magic? Well, If you live for as long as I have, this much knowledge is nothing". Natsu turned off all the lights and went to his bed without eating dinner. He was more shaken by the question then he thought he was.

It was midnight. The crescent moon was shining its light on Natsu through the window. He couldn't go to sleep due to the little naps he took during the day. He had both his hands under his head and hid legs were crossed as he stared out the window. Then he started to recollect some of his memories. Only one person in the huge city knew his secret other than himself.

_Flashback 4 Years Ago_

_Natsu was walking down a desert. There was nothing for miles and miles. "Damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to try to cross the desert on foot. My mouths completely dry and I'm almost out of energy. Damn. Damn". Natsu managed to walk a few meters and lost consciousness. Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He closed them immediately trying to adjust to the brightness. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in room which looked like a hospital room. He looked around and found no one. Slowly he heard foot step reach the room and a man in white coat came in which was the doctor. "Are you awake?" Natsu nodded his head. "If you're wondering where you are and how you got here, you're on Stella and a couple of merchants crossing the desert found you unconscious and brought you here and if you are wondering where they are now, they left and told me to tell you not to wonder in the desert by yourself again and also they hoped that you got better soon. And lastly if you are wondering why I know what you want ask, that is because we get many people who got lost or lost consciousness in the desert and are later found by merchants and other travelers. They all ask the same question so that's it. Does that answer everything?" Natsu nodded again. Then the doctor told him about how the city of Stella was so huge that is was divided into sectors and how one of the sectors was near to a desert. After a little chat, the doctor told him that he was free to leave the next morning and he didn't need to pay which Natsu thanked him for. After the doctor left Natsu was lying on the bed thinking why he felt like he had been here before. He went through his memories and remembered how he came here by accident 50 years ago. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. I ended up here when I tried to cross this desert 50 years ago too! That time I was pretty close to the city so a kid found me and brought me to the city. I wonder how that kid is doing. Well, it's been 50 years so he may not be here anymore". After that Natsu jumped out of the window and changed his clothes with magic as he fell down from the 4__th__ floor of the hospital. He landed perfectly on his feet. *sniff sniff* Natsu's mouth started watering as he took in the delicious smell of food that was coming from his right. He followed the smell back to its source and his eyes started to sparkle when saw all the food inside the restaurant. He quickly went inside and ordered everything on the menu. He had a pleased smile on his face the whole time he was waiting for the food. The other customers tried to contain their laughs as the watched him. When he was done eating he paid and left the shop completely satisfied with the food. Then he kept walking straight until he realized he didn't have any plans on what to do next. The only reason he tried to cross the desert was because he thought of it as a challenge by the desert to cross it. He didn't plan on what to do next. After carelessly walking for twenty minutes he found himself surrounded by people who looked like guards. "Put your hands up in the air and tell us who you are" a guarded shouted. "Huh? What's going on?" Natsu was confused. "What purpose did you have to come here? Did you come here as a tourist? If so the show us your tourist badge". The guard shouted again. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Natsu tried to make sense of what was happening. A guard told the others guards to capture him._

_Natsu was sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. His hands were cuffed and he was behind thick glass. "They think they can keep me in with this?" Natsu thought to himself but did nothing. The head guard punched the table to get Natsu's attention. "I said tell me who you are" the head guard asked Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel. I have said that a hundred times already". "I am asking you who really are. Who are you working for?" the head guard asked him again. "I already told you my name, and I am not working for anyone. I was just wondering around and ended up there and then you idiots captured me and brought me here". "Where is he?" There was a voice outside the room Natsu was in. "Inside" one of the outside answered. The door opened and an old man with white mustache and beard that reached his chest wearing a kimono walked in. He looked at Natsu and studied him. After a while his eyes started to widen as he looked at Natsu with shock. He got his composure back fast told the head guard and the other guards in the room to step outside. After they were gone, the expression on the old man's face changed to a happy expression. "Is that you Natsu san?" said the old man in a surprising tone. "Y-yeah, I'm Natsu but do I know you?" The old man suddenly backed off a little. Natsu thought that he upset the old man but to his surprise the old man had a smile on his face and traduced himself "My name is Mayori Tensei. 50 years ago I found in the desert and brought you back to the city remember?" Natsu looked at him for a moment and then he remembered that he was the boy form 50 years ago. A big smile came on Natsu's face. "I was wondering if you were still in the city. You sure look old now. Well, of course you do since it's been 50 years" "I have always wanted to meet you again. I never got the chance to thank you when you helped me. It's because of you that I am who I am now". There were tears in the old man's eyes. "Come on, don't start crying. Aren't you surprised to find out that I look exactly like I did 50 years ago?" Natsu asked him expecting having to explain to him. "Not really" This surprised Natsu. "I always thought that there was something special about you. Back then when I was hit by that THINGS tail, you probably thought that I lost consciousness after that but I didn't. I saw you wounds heal up and then you defeated that THING. I won't ask you anything, I'm just that I got to meet you again" Mayori finished. Natsu smiled. "So where are we and what are you doing in this place" Natsu asked the question which was bugging him. "This is Tensei Magic Academy. I opened it 35 years ago. We teach teenagers Magic and Martial Arts. Of course we also teach them other subjects. I am the Headmaster of this academy. Since there are many students here, we have high security and if you want to visit, you have to have a tourist badge. Those guards were just doing their jobs so please forgive them". "Don't worry about it". "So how did you end up inside here? The guards told me that you were walking in the Academy grounds". "I was just walking and ended up in this place and before I knew it they took me in" Natsu told him how he got there and then Mayori told the guard that he was a friend of his and took Natsu to his office. After a while chit-chatting, He asked Natsu if he wanted to be an instructor in the Academy. Natsu refused saying that he doesn't know the subjects but when he heard he had to teach about magic and 'fighting' he agreed since he had nothing better to do. "So, I just teach how to use their magic and hoe to fight anyway I want right?" "Yes" replied the headmaster "and let's keep it from everyone else since they might say that you got I through connections". "Isn't that the case?" said Natsu with a smirk. The both of them laughed for a while. "Here's the list of the class that you will be teaching. There are 10 students. They might be a handful but I know you can do it" said the headmaster as he handed Natsu a profile of the students in his class. "You might wanna look it over. You can come to the academy tomorrow morning. I assume you don't have a place to stay yet do you?" "Not really" replied Natsu. "Then I can make arrangements for you if you like". "Nah! I'm okay, I'll just buy a house somewhere in the city where it's nice and quiet." "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow morning". The headmaster watched Natsu walk without a care in the world. "He hasn't changed even a single bit."_

_Natsu didn't have a place to stay for the night so he rented a room in a hotel for couple of days until he buys a house. Natsu threw the profiles on his bed and changed his clothes with magic. Not much of a change since he only took off his shirt. He picked up the profiles and sat down on the bed. He flipped the first page and there was a list of Students with their appearances and personality. Reading wasn't his thing so the first thing he thought was that why didn't they put pictures instead of writing down their appearances._

_End of Flashback_

It was still night. Natsu got up and decided to take a look on the profiles that of his students that he got 4 years ago. He's known them for the past 4 years and literally seen them grow so he obviously knows them better than what was written in the profile but he decided to read them again after 4 years. He flipped the first page and the first name was Rave Redlight.

**I have decided to continue this story and made a few alterations from the original plot. I know that you guys don't get what's going on but if you keep reading, I'm gonna reveal everything little by little. Of course that's why it's a suspense story. I am taking suggestions for 5 OC's. I already have 5 OC's ready which are the 5 students I introduced in this chapter but I don't have any characters for the rest of the 5 that didn't show up. There should be NO Dragon Slayers. **

**Please write the OC's in this format-**

**Name-**

**Magic-**

**Appearance- **should include hair color, eye color, clothing, skin color and any other unique feature you wanna add.

**Personality-**

**Description-** Background and this optional but if you want, you can also add a special circumstance.

**Age- **It should be- 16, 17 or 18

**I might make changes to them to fit the story. In this chapter I just gave the names of the OC's but I'll give a complete description in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
